Watch Me Burn, Hear Me Cry
by eseiprahs
Summary: ON SLIGHT HOLD. Something goes wrong when he's defending the city. In the aftermath, Megamind is falling apart. And he keeps slipping more and more into insanity. ON SLIGHT HOLD.
1. Prologue

**Some words in here I got from the Twilight book. Sooo if they seem familiar to some of you. then that's why. but i didn't just like...copy it from the book. i changed up the words a little to make them into sorta my own words.**

**and i'm probably not going to update this again until Everything Is So Perfect ends. because i mainly want to focus on that story for now. [:**

**i dont own megamind or the song, Love The Way You Lie Part 2 by Rihanna ft. Eminem  
**

**hope you enjoy!  
**

;;;

_**On the first page of our story**_

_**The future seemed so bright**_

_**Then this thing turned out so evil**_

_**I don't know why I'm still surprised**_

'_Surely it was a good way to die. In the place of someone that you loved.'_

'_Right?'_

'_Maybe even noble.'_

The victim looked up at the vicious eyes of the crazed in front of her.

'_I very clearly remember his emerald green eyes, how beautiful they were.'_

_**You take that to new extremes**_

_**But you'll always be my hero**_

_**Even though you've lost your mind**_

What were once the gorgeous, loving eyes that were once filled with life, were now filled with malice and blood red. But the pupils strangely and freakishly dilated.

They were like a wild animal's craving for a good hunt.

_**Just gonna stand there **_

_**And watch me burn**_

_**But that's alright**_

_**Because I like the way it hurts**_

'_I'm not able to deny my fear. I just know that it's quite visible__.'_

'_And I can't say that no one warned me, because they did. All the time. But did I listen?'_

'_No.'_

'_Of course not. I couldn't just abandon the love of my life. Not when he needed me the most._

_**Just gonna stand there**_

_**And hear me cry**_

_**But that's alright **_

_**Because I love the way you lie**_

_**Love the way you lie**_

_**Oh**_

_**Love the way you lie**_

She remembered the lie he told not too long ago.

'_Don't be afraid…I told you, I'm not going anywhere.' He had comforted her with his smooth voice, even though it was heavy with an out of this world accent._

'_Notice that I said out of this world? That's because he's literally out of this world._

_**Now there's gravel in our voices**_

_**Glasses shatter from the fight**_

_**In this tug of war**_

_**You'll always win**_

_**Even when I'm right**_

She knew how hard he had fought it. But it just overcame him, like a wave crashing over onto a sand castle.

His sanity eventually slipped away with the madness that had been placed inside him.

'_He's saved my life before, so now it was my turn to save him. Even though I've tried, believe me I have.'_

_**Cause you feed me fables **_

_**From your head**_

_**With violent words**_

_**And empty threats**_

'_Perhaps I'm insane as well. Because what I'm going to try might seem crazy to all of you. But maybe we all have a bit of crazy in all of us?'_

Her blue eyes stared into the glaring, red, dilated ones of the one in front of her.

Perhaps this could work, perhaps it couldn't. But she had to try.

_**Maybe I'm a masicist**_

_**I try to run**_

_**But I don't wanna ever leave**_

_**Till the walls are going up**_

_**In smoke with all our memories**_

'_It's possible to take bravery to the point where it becomes insanity I'm sure. Because this could go very badly.'_

Stepping toward the anger in front of her, she held out a careful hand.

The crazed eyes looked at it with confusion.

'_What is she doing?' it thought._

_**It's morning **_

_**You wake, a sun ray hits your face**_

_**Smeared make up as we lay in the wake of destruction**_

_**Hush baby, speak softly**_

_**Tell me your awfully sorry **_

_**That you pushed me into the coffee table last night**_

_**So I can push you off me**_

The charcoal black pupils looked at the outstretched hand.

"Take my hand sweetheart. I know you're still in there, just fight a little more."

She spoke so softly, so gently. It would have normally put him at peace.

_**Try and touch me **_

_**So I can scream at you not to touch me**_

_**Run out the room **_

_**And I'll follow you like a lost puppy**_

_**Baby without you I'm nothing**_

_**I'm so lost hug me**_

_**Then tell me how ugly I am**_

_**But that you'll always love me**_

A threatening, low growl escaped the throat of the one in front of her.

His face was drawn, it had smoothed out some when she spoke to him. But was now replaced with a blazing determination.

A determination to terminate her.

_**Then after that**_

_**Shove me**_

_**In the aftermath of the**_

_**Destructive path that we were on**_

_**Two psychopaths **_

_**But we know that no matter how many knives**_

_**We put into each others backs **_

_**That we have each others backs**_

_**Cause were that lucky**_

'_I wonder what he sees through those eyes. If their as dark as his pupils so very much were. And I wonder if his mind is clouded with that darkness as well.'_

The ferocious being stepped forward as his eyes narrowed at his victim.

It seems almost strange thinking back, they had been so happy, so madly in love.

_**Together we move mountains**_

_**Lets not make mountains out of molehills**_

_**You hit me twice**_

_**Yeah but whos counting?**_

_**I may have hit you three times**_

_**I'm starting to lose count**_

_**But together**_

_**We'll live forever**_

_**We've found the youth fountain**_

"_What if I've changed from the superhero back to the bad guy?" he had asked her with concern in his voice. Not just concern for himself, but for those around him._

_Back _to the bad guy. That's another thing.

He's been the bad guy before.

_**Our love is crazy**_

_**We're nuts**_

_**But I refuse counceling**_

_**This house is too huge**_

_**If you move out I'll burn all two thousand**_

_**Square feet of it to the ground**_

_**Aint shit you can do about it**_

_**Because with you I'm in my fucking mind**_

_**Without you, I'm out it**_

Not only were the ones around her warning her, but he warned her as well.

The danger growled at her again, but louder this time.

And for an instant, the prey felt an even greater thrill of fear. The very presence of this now almost monsterous being chilled her to the bone.

_**Just gonna stand there**_

_**And watch me burn**_

_**But that's alright **_

_**Because I like the way it hurts**_

Suddenly, the figure moved forward so quickly and silently, it was almost unseen.

First he was a few feet away, then in the blink of an eye, he was right in front of her, face not very far from hers.

_**Just gonna stand there **_

_**And hear me cry**_

_**But that's alright**_

_**Because I love the way you lie**_

_**Love the way you lie**_

_**Love the way you lie**_

It was all she could to keep from stumbling back in fright, he'd probably surely attack her then. So she just focused on breathing, and making no sudden movements.

No, she couldn't back down. She had to let him understand that she wasen't frightened of him. She wasen't before. So why should she start now?

Then, the threatening figure's mouth opened and a noise came out. His voice was still the same as it always was, but he spoke with more venom.

"Are you frightened of me now?"

_**Love the way you lie**_

It's amazing how a voice could make you feel so many emotions in one setting. Happiness, sadness, anger, love. She missed the way it used to speak to her, she desperately wanted it back.

_**Love the way you lie**_

There was hardly a rational explanation as to how she was still alive. She figured he would have killed her, long before now.

But bringing as much courage into her voice as she could, she spoke. "No."

And right then, as she looked into the eyes of Megamind, she couldn't read them. She was unsure of what would come next.

He seemed to be wavering, thinking about some internal dilemma. His eyes were still locked with hers. And she guessed he was making the decision right then whether or not to let her go, or kill her.

;;;

**does this sound like a good idea? bad idea?**

**you guys are the reviewers so you tell me!**

**this is just sort of an idea, i might make a couple chapters just to see where it goes first. but again...im focusing mostly on my fic, Everything Was So Perfect.**

_**happy holidays! **_**:D**


	2. Beginning Of The Insanity

**Okay…so I started doing this fanfic like, quite a while ago! And after watching some of The Dark Knight. (awesome movie btw. Seen it a bajillion times…not like I counted…) And after listening to the soundtrack, I was like…this gives me some fuel for my fanfic Watch Me Burn, Hear Me Cry.**

**So here we go, second chapter. **

**Unsure of whether I'll update again before Everything Was So Perfect is over. But then again…that's what I said when I started Megadaddy. And I updated more than once. XD**

**This chapter is of course in 'present' time in the story. the first chapter was what is to be going on in the future. some of you might still be confused at the end of this one, which is understandable. but if this continues, it can be explained.  
**

…

**Watch Me Burn, Hear Me Cry**

**Chapter 2**

"Sir!"

A familiar voice came from behind Megamind as he worked on the invisible car. He had decided that there should be more done to it other than just an invisibility option.

"Sir!" Minion said again, as he rushed into the room.

"Minion! You're back!" Megamind said, though his voice was slightly muffled.

"Your signal! It's…sir?" the fishy sidekick questioned as he realized he couldn't see his best friend anywhere.

The blue alien then rolled out on his back on top of a platform with wheels. Coming out from under the car, he looked at Minion while still holding a tool.

"Oh, there you are." Minion said, then remember what he had rushed in there for. "Your signal! The city needs your help!"

"M-my signal?" he asked as he quickly got off of the platform and rushed over to his giant monitor that helped him patrol the city. "Why did my alarm not go off?"

"It broke when your Golf Ball Shooter went out of the control the other day." The fish reminded him, narrowing his eyes.

Megamind rolled his eyes and looked at his friend. "I _told _you Minion. It wasen't a golf ball shooter."

He crossed his robot gorilla arms. "Then what was it?"

"I-I'm not sure…" he mumbled and then went back to the television to see the trouble that was going on in the city.

It appeared to be a normal hold up, but no villain. Looking at the screen with confusion, he tried to see where the bad guy could possibly be. But strangely, he still just saw police officers with their guns raised. But they werent raised at the building where Megamind could see the hostages, instead they were raised at his screen. But there was nothing there!

Squinting, and trying to figure out just what the heck was going on, a black figure swept past his screen just enough for Megamind and Minion to see.

"What was that?" Minion asked, surprise in his voice.

"I don't know." Metro City's hero answered. "Let's go and find out."

Speeding out of the garage that him and Minion liked calling, The Super Secret Garage, the black car 'vroom'ed down the road. Arriving at the scene, they could see that the road was blocked off, police officers and their cars all aligned. The police officers were just how they'd left them on the monitor screen. Guns raised at seemingly nothing, and their faces etched in concentration.

The sherriff, otherwise known as the warden turned his head at the sound of Metro City's hero's car speeding up to the scene. The sound was distinct over normal cars, showing just how high-tech and flashy this vehicle was. The sleek, black of it was increbile considering how much it had been through. Megamind and Minion had always managed to fix it up though with their repair and inventing skills.

The warden looked at the two aliens with relief as they stepped out of the car. Their weapons secured at their sides, Minion's in a belt loop-type strap around his middle, and Megamind's in his black jeans pocket. The gun tapping lightly on his white studded belt as he walked over to him.

"Megamind, Minion!" the warden breathed out. "So glad that you're here."

"Well that's what the signal's for isn't it, warden?" Megamind asked with a raised eyebrow. He then realized that he still couldn't see the problem that this hold up was being caused by. "What's going on here?"

The warden pointed at the clear, glass doors of a building that five citizens were all tied up in, duct tape over their mouths.

"I saw that on the monitor." Megamind said, turning back to the warden. "But where's the villain?"'

"That's the problem." The warden answered. "We don't know."

"You don't know where he went?" Minion asked in a slightly frightened voice as his eyes swivled back and forth, keeping an eye out as if someone might attack them.

"Well then, why can't we just go and-"

"He told us that if we touch the hostages, then he'll kill them." The gray-haired man answered.

Megamind sighed and stroked his goateed chin, thinking about what they could do. "What if-"

But he was then interrupted by a loud gunshot being fired, followed by another one. This made them all jump in surprise, and the warden then shouted at one of his officers. "Damnit, Hank!" he shouted angrily as he marched over to him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I saw something, sir!" he said. The young man seemed to be just beginning his career in the force. And by the look on his face, being more scared than any of the other officers, he obviously haden't expected to go into something like this so fast.

"Well you don't just go off shooting blindly at everything that moves!" the warden shouted. The gray-haired man then put a hand to his face in stress and aggravation. "What did this thing look like?" he then asked.

"I-it was just a-a person…i-ithink?" By the way the last part sounded like a question, it was obvious that he wasen't as experienced as the others.

"You think?" the warden questioned. "Well at least you do that. Maybe you should _think_ then before you start shooting randomly." And with that he walked back over to Megamind and Minion.

"It's okay man." An officer beside Hank said in a low voice. "He gets grumpy sometimes."

Hank nodded, though still shaken up by this whole situation and by the embaressement that was caused by his boss shouting at him in front of the people he worked with. And along with that, in front of Megamind and Minion.

"Sorry about that." The warden said, walking back up to the two aliens. "Newbie." He laughed a single 'ha' after the last word he's said.

"I think I'm going to try and go in, warden." Megamind then said.

"What?" both Minion and the warden asked together.

"Sir, are you crazy?" Minion asked, flailing his arms around. "You heard what the warden said! If anyone goes in then he'll kill whoever walks through those doors!"

"And also, we don't know what kind of weapons this guy has or…even _where_ he is!" the warden chimed in.

"Alright, alright. Fine!" Megamind said.

Minion caught the smirking look on his friend's face then. "You're still going to do it aren't you?"

"Of course, Minion!" he laughed. "Now cover me as I go in." he said, as he took the gun out of his pocket.

"You're insane." The warden said. "You know that right?"

"Yeah, I think I lost my mind a while ago." Megamind answered, still smiling as he strided forward calmly. As if he wasen't about to do something dangerous.

Walking up the steps, the city seemed strangely quiet, maybe that was just because Megamind was actually focused now. He played a card like he really wasen't afraid. But really, he was pretty scared out of his wits about being in there with the hostages. Being inside the building lobby, the doors swinging closed behind him. It seemed like it shut him in. Away from the officers, away from the warden, away from Minion.

The hostages watched him with wide, frightened eyes as he walked up to them. They had heard the threat that the villain had shouted through the megaphone earlier, so they watched as Megamind bent down in front of them. He stuck out his hand and hesitantly, after a pause, reached out and tore the duct tape off of one of the hostages mouths.

The citizen made a groan of discomfert as he felt some of his beard being pulled off with it. "M-Megamind…" he whispered. "Don't…"

But he wasen't listening as he went to untie the bonds that tied his hands together to one of the lobby pillars.

"If you keep doing this, he might-"

"I'm not scared of some wannabe villain." Megamind said.

He then started getting to work at helping another hostage as they all watched him with frightened eyes.

The warden and Minion waited outside. Nothing was happening, the villain haden't done anything. _'Where did he go?'_ the thought.

But someone then jumped seemingly out of nowhere and kicked Megamind down onto the floor. "What the-" he said, but was interrupted by a boot digging into his chest and a gun barrel pointing at his face.

"Don't touch them." He said, his face was covered in a black ski mask and he wore a tank top that seemed too big for his skinny, yet slightly muscular body. "Sit down!" he then shouted as the one man that had been untied began to stand up. He immediately sat back down on the floor.

"Sir!" A shout said as the door opened and metallic feet came running in. "Gett off of him you-you…! Well, I don't know your name…but I do know that you're incredibly rude!" he said in his voice that wasen't normally angry.

"Oh really? You and what army?" he asked, the ski mask slightly muffling his voice.

Minion began to mention that there were many police officers outside but he was cut off. "The police? They're too scared to do anything. They leave all of the work up to you guys anyway." The criminal said as he took his boot roughly off of Megamind's chest.

"Stop acting like you know what you're talking about!" Megamind said, as he stood up and immediately took his gun out of his pocket. His dehydration gun this time.

But the gun that the criminal was holding was then aimed at the blue alien. Both of the men stood aiming guns at each other, Minion holding his up at the back of the ski-masked criminal.

Minion looked over his shoulder and nodded at Megamind, who easily took the hint of what he was supposed to do and Minion shot the ceiling of the building, causing the criminal to turn around.

Right at that moment, Megamind dehydrated him, making a tiny, blue cube appear in his place.

"Aha!" Megamind shouted triumphantely as he picked it up with two fingers.

Walking out of the building with the hostages, still shaking on their feet, they met up with the warden, who smiled widely at them. "Well boys." He said, patting them both on the back. "Another job well done."

"I'm not sure why or how he got inside though. We thought we saw someone out here." The man then said.

"Maybe it was just a citizen running from the scene." Megamind said.

The warden nodded, pondering the thought. "Maybe…" but he then perked up as he slapped Megamind on the shoulder. "Well! I'll see you boys around! Thanks again for helping us…again."

"No problem warden." Minion said happily.

And with that, they started walking off in the direction of their black car. "That was a strange one, don't you think Minion?" Megamind asked.

"Yeah. But we meet a lot of strange criminals with this job, sir."

Megamind laghed. "Very true, Minion."

Minon then thought of an idea, and told his best friend about it as the little fish continued smiling as well. "Hey sir, I thought of these really cool ideas we could use to the invisible car! I thought you could maybe take a look at them?"

"Well sure, Minion. Are they back at the lair?" Megamind asked.

"Yeah, I drew them out." He answered somewhat proudly right as they were almost at the car. Minion got out the keys and pushed the button to unlock it, making a beeping sound. "They should be-"

There was then a loud 'boom' as a gunshot was heard and echoed throughout the street. Following that one, was more as many more shots fired loudly at them.

Megamind had fallen onto the ground in surprise and his eyes couldn't help but be closed as the shots continued firing. He could hear metal clinking, and the road making popping noises as the bullets hit it.

And finally, the firing stopped.

Opening his eyes, Megamind looked around to see who could have possibly tried shooting them. Now they knew who had been walking around outside, there wasen't just one criminal. And the really strange thing was that Megamind didn't get shot at all.

"Minion! Are you-"

But his words fell out of the air as his eyes widened in horror. The scene before him would then plague his memory from then on. His mouth open in a silent start to a scream.

Minion lay on the ground, his robot body covered in holes. His fish bowl shattered, his little, wet body had a hole going straight through him. A little pool of blood laying under him.

Megamind mouthed wordlessly, the only sound coming out was upset breathing as he stumbled forward on his hands and knees.

Picking up his best friend off of the road with shaking hands, he looked at him, tears brimming in his eyes. "M-M-Minion?" he whispered in a voice that was barely audible.

The little fish didn't respond as he lay in his best friend's arms.

"Minion?" Megamind said, louder this time, but a choking sob then escaped his mouth as he held the little fish closer to his face. He wanted the little fish to just pop back up and say that all he needed was some water, and then he'd be feeling better again. But this wasen't the case.

Megamind sobbed as the police ran over to the scene, hearing and watching the gun shots. The shells littered the road and sidewalk, having scattered all over the place.

The warden was running toward the scene as well, he was going to call out if they were alright until a dreadful, heart breaking sound filled the air.

A loud, anguised cry escaped the lips of the blue hero as he clutched onto his best friend's little body.

Such a heart wrenching noise that the officers stopped in their tracks. They had realized what had happened then, and they looked on at the scene with saddened looks on their faces. "No…" the warden said quietly.

The officers weren't sure what to do at this point, until the warden snapped them out of it. "Go and find whoever did this!"

Following orders, they ran off in pursuit of who could have done this.

Hank, however, watched the blue alien cradle his best friend in his arms as he wept on the road. He haden't thought he'd ever see this part of the job so soon, if he ever were to.

Swallowing hard, he listened to Megamind, who had seemed so strong at first, cry loudly and shout.

"No!" he kept repeating with his sobs that was probably heard by other citizens.

The young officer then felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come on son." The warden said in a low, gentle voice. "This is not where you want to be right now…"

Hank nodded and blinked back tears as he then went off after his other officers. But not without another look back at the heartbroken man sitting in the bullet-covered street. And not before hearing another loud shout of anguish as more tears flooded down Megamind's face.

…

**]: sorry to all of you Minion fans! I'm a Minion fan too! Minion and Megamind fan!**


	3. They've Changed Things

**Updating again! even though I said I probably wouldn't until my other story was over. But I've said that before….XD**

**I started writing this at like one in the morning while watching The Dark Knight. And then I started typing it a little bit ago, but my computer was shut off by someone turning off the power downstairs. /: and I didn't save it! Oh well…no biggie. :D**

**So now I'm drinking my coffee and ready for some ficcy time! The song i use is When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. It's not the whole song,but still. If you've read any of my other fics. you cann tell that i like including music in them XD**

…

**Watch Me Burn, Hear Me Cry**

**Chapter 3**

The night was warm and dark, or as dark as Metro City could possibly be.

The detective office was slightly chilly because of the air conditioner that had kicked on a few minutes before.

Megamind sat in front of a desk occupied by a man named, Luke Warner. He stared at the blue alien, who was looking at the floor, his hands shaking slightly.

But he probably didn't notice his shaking hands as his bloodshot eyes continued looking off into space. His mind in the painful memory of what happened earlier that evening.

After the warden had eventually gotten Megamind off of the street, he had taken him to the building to be asked questions. They needed to know about anyone that could have possibly wanted to kill him and Minion. They had taken Minion to be examined, even though they had seen that he was dead.

"I know you don't feel like talking rght now…" Luke said in a low voice. "But we have to know if there is anyone that you know of that would want to get rid of you and Minion."

Megamind swallowed back more tears and looked up. "I don't know."

"You don't know of anyone at all?"

"I'm sure some criminals that we had caught together would want to hurt us. Kill us? Maybe, I-I don't really know…" he answered.

The officer nodded and thought for a moment with pursed lips. "Well, we can talk tomorrow. A lot has happened today."

Megamind nodded, happy that he didn't have to be there anymore. The image of Minion in his mind wouldn't go away. It kept popping up.

Stepping out of the office and closing the door, a clicking of heels could be heard walking toward him.

Looking up, he could see Roxanne Ritchi, teary eyed in a yellow work dress. She came over to him and stood in front of him.

"Megamind…I…" she said in a low, sympathetic voice. "I am so sorry…"

Megamind watched her apologize as a tear streamed down her face.

She then, hesitantly raised her arms and wrapped him in a tight hug. He hurgged her back, but it was a wilted sort of hug. He felt more tears coming, but they were coming out. It almost seemed as if his tears were dried up.

Roxanne then backed out of the hug and looked him in the eyes. In his beautiful, emerald green eyes that were brimmed with blood shot red. "I really am so, so sorry." She said again. "I can't even imagine…it was all over the news and…"

Megamind nodded, he could sense that she didn't quite know what to say. This situation hardly seemed real to her as well.

"I think I'm going to Wayne's place for a while." Megamind said in a sore and quiet voice. The way it was somewhat scratchy clearly conveyed his shouting he had been doing earlier.

Roxanne nodded in understanding. "Okay. Would you like for me to come with you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "You have work tomorrow."

She nodded. "Okay, well just come by or call me if you need anything at all." she said.

And she gave him another tight hug and a loving kiss on the cheek.

...

Driving out to the old shool house, the car was quiet. Far quieter without the rock or rap music that him and Minion had always played in the invisible car. Megamind wasen't even listening to the radio as it played quietly in the car, a radio person talking excitedly at whoever was listening. Talking about a sweepstakes that Megamind could care less about.

But he could then hear soft piano music coming from the radio as he continued driving on the outter city road. He knew the song, but he had never felt so much emotion with it until now.

**I always needed time**

**On my own**

**I never thought I'd**

**Need you there when I cry**

Outside the city was even darker yet without all of the street and building lights blocking the good view of the stars. The headlights of his car shining on the dirt road in front of him.

Listening to the song, he couldn't help but have more tears fall down his face. Putting a fist to his mouth as he leaned on the steering wheel, he still tried to concentrate on driving. But it was difficult with the tears that kept on coming.

He took his foot off of the gas, almost not noticing himself doing so as he curled into himself, his head on the steering wheel as he sobbed even more. "Minion, I need you..." he choked out between sobs. His voice was drenched in tears, but he didn't care.

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart **

**Are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know**

**Is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear**

**To always get me through the day**

**And make it okay**

He remembered Minon always being there for him when he was a kid, when he didn't have a friend, he was there. That little fish had always been his best friend through it all. Protecting him and helping him through any trouble he came across.

He remembered Minion and him laughing and working together. What was he to do now without his work partner? Without his best friend?

_'Hey, sir, I thought of these really cool ideas for the invisible car!'_

Megamind could hear Minon's excited voice from earlier that evening echoing through his mind.

_'I thought maybe you could take a look at them?'_

It was almost as if the whole conversation before the horrible thing happened was replaying itself with no stop in his head. He could see the fish's excited little face. Excited to show his best friend his ideas.

_'Well sure, Minion. Are they back at the lair?'_

_'Yeah I drew them out. They should be-'_

_BOOM_

The gunshot could be heard in his mind followed by the other gunshots that continued to fire.

Next flash in his head, he could see Minion's still body on the ground.

There was then a tap on the window beside him, knocking him out of his memory flashes and weeping. He haden't realized that the song had ended and was now advertising something.

He snapped his head up and looked to see who could possibly be interrupting his crying session.

Just the face he had been going to see, stood outside his car and was leaning against it. His naturally pouty lips were in a frown, his small beard slightly blowing in the light breeze that had gone by.

Wayne looked through the window with concerned eyes. He wasen't sure what to say though, having never been in the position of helping his crying friend before. Partly because he'd never seen him cry at all.

"Need help?"

That was what he went with. But his voice was muffled by the window that was up.

Megamind gave him a questioning look on his tear-streaked face. Showing that he couldn't understand what he had just said.

Wayne opened the door then to see Megamind's full on view of saddness and despair. "I said, do you need help little buddy?"

"I-I was just..." Megamind babbled, his voice still crackly. "I was actually just...just coming to see you."

Wayne laughed. "Well, you're not going to get anywhere by sitting in the middle of the dirt road are you?"

He held out a hand, which would have normally made Megamind scoff and tell him he could handle getting out on his own. But he took the retired man's hand and stepped out of the car, the blue alien looked beside him and noticed that Wayne's place was only a short distance away.

"Listen...I-I'm really sorry." Wayne said.

This had sounded like the hundreth apology that day.

"I saw it on the news and I just couldn't believe it. I'm so very sorry."

Megamind didn't reply, leaving the air around them silent other than the crickets and night birds cawing.

Breaking the silence, the man in the white robe gripped the blue alien's shoulder, which had his casual black t-shirt on from earlier. "I'm here for you little buddy." he comforted him some more.

Megamind figured he should say something, anything so that he showed he was appreciative of Wayne's friendliness and caring toward him.

But when he opened his mouth, he just broke down again, covering his face in his hands and slumping onto the ground on his knees.

Wayne watched him break down into another mess of tears. His eyes curving a bit with sympathy.

Bending down with him, he put his arm around his shoulders and squeezed them in comfort, pulling him in to his chest. The tears getting on his white robe, never thinking that he'd have to help Megamind in a way that he seemed so fragile and so...broken hearted.

"How about we go inside?" he asked in a low voice.

Not getting a response besides a small nod, he helped him up off the ground.

...

Luke Warner looked through the jail cell that contained the criminal that had been caught by Megamind and Minion earlier.

His face no longer covered by a ski mask, showing his five-oclock-shadowed face. The way his eyes were dark and slightly lazy. And the way his eyebrows were pulled together, his mouth in a frown. Making his face look as if it were in a permanent scowl.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." he spat at the officer.

"No thanks. I'll pass." Luke shot right back at him. "But I would appreciate it if you would tell me who you're working for."

The man laughed. "I'm not working for anyone. They're working for me."

"Alright then. Who's working for you?"

The man laughed again. "Like I'd tell you pig."

"That's cute." Luke said, unphased by his comment. He'd dealt with criminals like this before.

"I try." he replied.

"What do you have against Megamind and Minion?"

"I don't have a problem with the fish. It's just the blue guy."

"Okay, then why did you shoot Minion?"

"I wanted to hurt Megamind." he replied. "I wanted this to eat at him. And just you wait, it'll eat at him for a long while."

There was a short pause before he started talking again. "And, I wanted to at least knick him a little. But we got alot of them on the fish."

"What were you trying to hurt Megamind for?" Luke asked.

The criminal just shrugged.

"There has to be a reason." the officer said.

"I just...wanted to try something different then any of the other criminals this city has had. I wanted to leave my mark. And it appears like I've succeeded." the man in the baggy, orange jumpsuit replied.

"We're looking for your men. And when we find them-"

"If you find them." the criminal interrupted.

"They'll be thrown in jail. Just like you." he said in his calm, yet angry voice.

"Looking forward to it." he replied.

Luke narrowed his eyes at him before turning and walking away from the cell. "Lights out!" he shouted.

This causing all of the lights in that hallway to turn off.

...

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do now." Megamind said as he was sitting on Wayne's white couch. "I mean...Minion has always been with me. I don't-"

"I know you might not want to hear this..." Wayne said as he brought steaming tea into the room and set it on the coffee table in front of him. He then sat down beside the blue alien. "But I think you need to find someone to talk to."

He got a confused look on his face then as he looked at the man next to him. "What are you talking about? I'm talking to you."

"No, I mean like a professional."

Megamind thought a moment and then realization came to him. "No. No way. I'm not going to therapy."

"Come on. You're going to need some help. You've been through a traumatic experience you need to-"

"I don't need to do anything!" Megamind shouted at him. HIs voice then got quieter with the next words. "I do have to find those men that shot at us though."

"How are you going to know where to start?" Wayne asked.

"I don't know." he said as a dark look came over his face then. "But when I find them-"

"Woah there pal. Don't go getting yourself into trouble." he said, catching the dangerous look on his friend's face. "I know you want revenge but-"

"They've changed things, Wayne." he interrupted him. His voice lower than the usual peppiness he normally had. "They've gone too far." The blue alien then stood up and walked out of the room, heading for the front door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, walking after him.

"Going to get a lead on who could have done this." he replied, anger in his voice.

"That's all fine and dandy. But don't go getting into any trouble. And just...think about what I said at least." Wayne said as Megamind walked outside and began walking to his car.

"Thanks for helping me, Wayne." he said, turning and was going to attempt at giving him a smile but it wouldn't come. So he just turned back around and continued walking. Leaving the man in the robe thinking about the blue alien. And how he didn't like the look on his face or tone in his voice. The way his face and voice were dangerous and full of malice.

...


	4. Clues, Findings, and Antonio Meroni

**Hello, hello again! For those that have been following, Everything Was So Perfect, don't worry, I'll update it again. And I'll try and do it soon.**

**I don't think I've said this yet, so I'll say it now...**

**I DON'T OWN MEGAMIND. ...OR DARK KNIGHT**

**just sayin'... [:**

**Xx**

**Watch Me Burn, Hear Me Cry**

**Chapter 4**

The warden's footsteps were heard walking through the dark prison hallway. Looking in on the prisoners as they snored loudly and drooled on their pillows in their sleep. Their orange jumpsuits strangely bright in the darkness.

Stopping then at a certain cell, he looked in on the prisoner sleeping in his bed.

Luke had told him about his conversation with the prisoner and how he'd said he was the boss and how the men worked for him.

The warden's response to this was that that was a load of crap. He saw the way him and his so called 'men' had done their job at the bank earlier that day. Being violent, having guns, and of course more than one man on the job. The whole way they worked seemed oddly familiar to the warden.

Most of the criminals they got there were pretty stupid and only got away at least once if ever.

"Anton..."

He heard a mumble coming from the sleeping man. The warden looked at him with confusion as he listened to the man continue to talk in his sleep.

"No...stop it..."

"What is this kid dreaming about?" the warden asked himself.

"Antoni..."

The beginning of this name was just what the warden was looking for. He listened with anticipation for this sleeping prisoner to finish was he was saying.

"Come on..." the warden whispered, urging the criminal to continue.

"Meron...Antonio Meroni..." the prisoner mumbled, and the warden's eyes grew wide at the name.

**Xx**

Back at the lair, Megamind felt lonliness. Even despite the brainbots that immediately came hovering over to him, barking and whirring happily. He gave a couple of them small pats on the helm, but then continued making his way into the quiet building, not even bothering to turn any lights. His shoes seeming to echo throughout the lair, even though he wasen't wearing his boots anymore. He haden't worn them in so long. Being Metro City's hero, he wore more casual and less frightening attire. So his converses, that he'd specially designed to somehow be leather, didn't echo as much. But they were still strangely loud.

Going to his room, he looked out on the lair again with a depressed eye and mind. He then walked through the door where his bed stayed, though still messy from that morning. His bedside clock read two-thirty in the morning.

Getting out a new shirt to change out of his one he was wearing, he slipped it on. Being an ACDC shirt, one of his faveorite bands. Holding the shirt he'd just taken off in front of him, he could just barely see Minion's dried blood on his shirt from where he had been pressed up against him. Seeing this made more memories flash through his head, only to end with the final one of him clutching his friend in despair.

After these memories passed, he seemed to be able to see the present again. And with that, he could see few pictures hanging up on his walls.

Pictures of him and Roxanne, Wayne...Minion. All of them with happy faces and having a good time together.

Walking slowly over to them, he slowly lifted his hand to one of him and Minion laughing with each other. This picture had been taken without either of them knowing by Roxanne. It was the most recent out of all the ones he had. They had oil and other various car leakage on their faces and clothes, Minion's face being his fish bowl.

Touching the frame, his fingers ran over the cold surface where Minion's face sat under the glass.

A ringing from his cell phone interrupted the silence then.

Lighting up in his pocket, he took it out and put it to his ear. "Ollo?"

"Megamind, sorry to be calling so late...Did I wake you?" the warden's voice said from the other end.

"No..." he answered.

The warden sighed, figuring so. He haden't expected the blue alien to get even a wink of sleep that night. "Just making sure. I figured you should know this..."

Megamind waited for the warden to continue with what he was going to tell him.

"Do you remember a man named Antonio Meroni? Mobster, tattoo-faced, italian..."

"Yes, I remember." Megamind answered. "What about him?"

He wasen't sure why the warden was bothering him with this now. What did he care about some mobster that him and Minion had caught however many months ago?

"I think, Vince Bellatron...the criminal from earlier...I think him and Antonio have some sort of connection."

It was Megamind's turn for his eyes to grow wide then. "Are you sure?"

"I heard him say something about him in his sleep."

"But...but how could they possibly have plotted something if Antonio has been locked up?" Megamind asked.

"I don't know. I just figured I should tell you because...well...you have a right to know..." he said, his voice coated in sympathy.

"I'm going now, warden." Megamind said.

"Okay." he answered. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" But he didn't get a response, so he continued talking. "Have a good night's sleep, son."

"Thanks. You too, warden." he answered, though he knew he would hardly get any, if he got any at all.

Walking out of his bedroom, he saw the brainbots hovering around the lair, doing whatever a brainbot would do. He ignored them as he moved behind a very large, black curtain that hung to hide the room behind it.

His room where he worked on experiments, on the invisible car, and where his monitor was. Another thing in the room was a large screen that seemed to be a part of the wall. It looked like a big, flat plasma television.

Walking up to it, he tapped once with his fingers, causing it to light up. The light shined on his face, seeming to be the only light in the lair other than the brainbots hovering around on the other side of the curtain.

Being similar to a computer, this screen had a desktop background. The background was of him, Roxanne, and Minion all sitting together at a picnic that they'd had about a year ago in Metro City's Nature Park.

Megamind stared at it for a moment and then went to press something else. The folder was named, Crime Files. And immediately after tapping it with two fingers, a window 'plink'ed out onto the screen. Inside this folder was a list of various criminals that him and Minion had caught over the last two years.

Pressing something else on the screen, little thumbnails of pictures showed up above their names going in alphabetical order. Deciding he wanted them sorted in recent to non-recent, he made it so. Causing the pictures to shuffle around on the screen until they stopped in the right positions they were supposed to be in.

Megamind narrowed his eyes at them, as if they all had something to do with Minion's murder.

He tapped a 'search' button, causing a keyboard to stretch across the bottom of the screen. Typing out 'Mobsters' he then pressed enter.

The list then narrowed down to a few. Metro City, being not a very dangerous city, didn't have many mobsters or gangs.

He read the list until he stopped at one. The last mobster he'd caught only a few months ago. A tattoo of a snake slithered up the side of his face, his snarl he gave the camera showed a gold grill on one of his bottom front teeth.

Megamind glared at the picture and pressed it with his two fingers. Immediately, pictures and documents scattered throughout the screen. The scattering information reflecting on Megamind's eyes as he watched. Pressing yet something else, the printer across the room turned on. This caused a small, green light blink on, giving it's small contribution to the little light in the lair.

Going back to all of the criminals, he realized that he haden't gotten any of the information on this Vince Bellatron that him and Minion had caught. The same man that had been a part of causing him all of this pain, and Minion's murder.

Turning off the screen, he went over to the printer and grabbed the stack and brought it over to his long desk.

Turning on a small desk lamp, he sat in his big, black spinny chair. He spread the papers across the overly large desk and read each report, each case, and looked at each picture. Trying to find any clues that showed he had a partnership with Vince.

Antonio Meroni, he remembered catching this mobster. He had shot an officer before Megamind and Minion had arrived, but they had succeeded in catching him and taking him to jail. And thankfully, the officer lived.

The warden had told him that Vince said something about Antonio in his sleep.

"In his sleep?" Megamind whispered to himself. "How is that valid information at all?"

Even though it was a strange way to get information, to listen to someone sleep talking, it was still a huge clue.

Stacking up the papers and rolling over to the screen on the wall again. He stood up and grabbed a device that resembled a pen. He pressed it to the screen and it lit up again, he clicked something else and a blank, white screen opened up.

He began reading the reports over again, writing important information down on the screen with the electronic pen.

Megamind's eyes itched with tiredness, but he paid no mind as he continued reading over the reports and writing. He stretched out a clothes line all across the big room and clipped it up so it was stretched and sturdy across the room. He then grabbed clips and he clipped up the pictures onto the clothes line.

He walked along the line of pictures, studying each one. But he couldn't find much to help him with when it came to the pictures. So instead he went back to the documents he had printed out and read over them again.

**Xx**

Roxanne woke up the next morning and remembered what had happened the day before. A sad look coming over her face as she thought of how broken hearted Megamind had been when she'd gone to see him.

She then thought for a moment and leaned over in her bed and reached for her phone. She decided she wasen't going in to work that day. Normally her boss wouldn't have been quite so leniant, but she had a good reason this time.

Walking out of her apartment, it was a warm morning. It was eight oclock, but people were walking around and going to their jobs. No kids from what she could see because it was a saturday. Going over to her car, she pulled out the keys and unlocked the door.

Driving across the city to her boyfriend's place, she parked right outside. She figured she should call first before she went inside though, normally she didn't necessarily have to. But she figured she should in case he wanted to be alone.

"Ollo?" Megamind's voice greeted from the other end. But it wasen't the usual way he talked, his voice sounded worn out and lower.

"Hi, it's Roxanne." she said.

"I know." he replied. "Caller ID."

She smiled a little at this. "I'm outside, can I come in?"

There was a short pause and then he replied. "Of course. You don't need to ask, Roxy."

"Okay, I'm coming now."

And with that she got out of the car to greet the warm air again.

Walking up to the lair, she could already sense the emptiness. And walking inside was an almost completely different story as how quiet it was in the giant also noticed how dark it was, the lights weren't on.

The brainbots swirled around her, but they seemed less energetic. Perhaps they'd noticed by now the robotic fish was missing.

She gave some of them some gentle pats and rubs on their helms and they hovered away.

Her immediate thought to where he could be was his room. But when she knocked, there was no reply. Opening the door, she saw no one, so she closed it again and looked around the lair.

But she then heard a small shuffle of what sounded light paper coming from behind the large, black curtain.

Walking up to it and moving it aside with her hand, she looked into the room to see a clothes line stretched across the room, the touch-screen monitor on with various things written on it, and the black chair her boyfriend always sat in. She couldn't see him though considering that the back of the chair was so tall.

Roxanne stepped into the room and the curtain fell back into place behind her. Walking forward she could hear tapping fingers on a hard surface. And this was explained as she walked up beside the black chair and saw Megamind sitting there, seemign to be deep in thought. His fingers drummed on the table.

"Megamind?" she said, but got no response. She tried again. "Megs?"

She gently touched his shoulder and he snapped out of it with a shout of fright.

Roxanne moved her hand back like she'd been burned.

"Roxanne!" Megamind said, putting a hand to his chest. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry!" she said as he put his face in his hands as he rubbed them in exhaustion."What is all this?" she asked, gesturing to the papers and writing on the screen.

Megamind removed his hands from his face. "Just...um, stuff." he replied.

Roxanne decided to not press the matter any further though she was still curious. "Want to go out to breakfast?" she asked him, putting her hand on his shoulder again.

As a reply, he stood up and pressed something on the screen, saving his file on the touch screen. "I have to go change." he said as he began to walk away.

But Roxanne stopped him and looked at his face. The light coming from the high windows in this room gave her more ability to see. Noticing how his eyes were bloodshot, she figured it was from tears, but she then noticed the way he sluggishly was moving around and the dark circles under his eyes. "How much sleep did you get last night?" she asked him.

"None." he answered.

"_None_? Megamind, you need your sleep!" she protested.

"It's fine, Roxanne. I was busy." he told her.

And she was going to protest even more but he walked away before she could.

Roxanne sighed and looked up at the touch-screen monitor again. Noticing the background made her bottom lip quiver as she looked at the way Minion's googly eyes shined with happiness.

Whenever Megamind went a whole night without sleep, she remembered how he would scold him. How he would start out by saying 'sir' but he would then end up having to force him to take a nap the way a mother would to her child.

"Oh, Minion...I miss you..." she whispered at the picture.


	5. Organization

**Watch Me Burn, Hear Me Cry**

**Chapter 5**

"How was work?" Megamind asked as he poked his food around on his plate.

Roxanne was sitting across from him at the diner and she'd noticed he hadn't eaten hardly anything. "It was alright." she answered. "You know that food is there for eating right?" she teased.

Megamind gave a small laugh and put the piece of egg in his mouth. "There, happy?"

"You know I'm happy whenever you put eggs in your mouth." she grinned at him. He gave a small smile in return and her face got more serious. "So how have you been holding up?"

Megamind didn't get a chance to answer as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Slipping it out, he looked at the screen to see it was the warden. He flipped the screen up and answered, "Ollo?"

"Megamind, we need you down at the station."

"Why?"

"Antonio Meroni knows something."

With these words, Megamind paused for a moment and then spoke in a low voice, "Knows something about what? The shooting?"

"It would be better to explain when you get here. See you then." And with that, the warden hung up his line. Megamind snapped his phone shut and got up from the table.

"I have to go to the station." he said.

"What? Why?" Roxanne asked, confused by this abrupt departure.

"A mobster I dealt with a while back knows something." he said quietly as he pushed his chair in.

"About what?" she asked in an equally quiet voice.

"I'm not sure. The warden said it'd be best if I went there and he told me." He then placed money on the table in front of Roxanne.

"I can pay-"

"Nope." Megamind said as he bent down and gave her a loving peck on the cheek. "Gentleman."

She grinned as she watched him rush out, but not before saying, "I'll see you later."

"Okay! Bye..." she said as she then saw the door close and she watched him make his way down the street.

* * *

The greasy man sat with his arms crossed on the table in the interrogating room. He had a look on his face that practically said, 'you can't make me talk'. His beard was strangely neatly shaven for a prisoner and his black hair was pulled back in a oily pony tail.

His eyes moved from his hands to the door as it opened. A grin curled onto his face as he saw the familiar man. "Megamind..." he said in an accented italian tongue. "Nice to see you again."

"Can't say the same for you Ant-aw-nio." he said as he sat down and the door closed behind him.

Antonio chuckled. "Still pernouncing my name wrong eh?"

"We're not here to chat." Megamind said.

"We're not? But I wanted to catch up." he said as he kept his grin on his face.

"What do you know about Vince Bellatron?" Megamind asked, putting the last comment aside.

"What do I know about him?" Antonio asked. He shrugged and answered, "He works for me."

"That's funny, because the warden tells me that he works alone."

"That's a load of crap." the orange clad man said in amusement. "He has some men to work for him, but all of his men and himself...work for me."

"Did you order him to shoot at me and Minion?"

Antonio chuckled. "Now why would I ask them to do that?"

Megamind just continued staring at the man. "That didn't answer my question."

"Okay...you think I ordered Vince to have him and his men kill you and your friend?" Antonio asked, still grinning.

"I don't know. You tell me." Megamind said. "Officer Luke said that Vince wanted to hurt me. And in order to do that, he killed Minion. He said he wanted to leave his mark. That sounds a lot like something you would do. Or are you rubbing off on him?"

At this, Antonio's smile dissapeared from his face. "Look..." he leaned on the table even more. "I'm the brains of this whole organization."

Megamind looked at him curiously. "What re you talking about?"

At this, Antonio grinned again. "You'll find out soon enough."

Megamind sat and stared at the criminal for a moment until the door behind him opened. "Alright Antonio, time to get back to your cell."

"Nice talking with you Megamind." Antonio said as he was led out of the room by officer Luke. "I expect to see you again real soon."

The warden looked at the blue alien then. "Am I the only one confused? Or have you pieced together what's going on in your intelligent brain?"

Megamind just shook his head and looked at the warden. "No. I can't say I have a clue."


	6. Boom

**Watch Me Burn, Hear Me Cry**

**Chapter 6**

The warden sat in his gray spinny chair at his desk. The only light in the room was his desk lamp that reflected off of his "warden" nameplate and the top of the shiny mahogany desk. He stared out of his window at the city, watching the flickering lights and the headlights of cars moving along the streets.

Him and Megamind had been talking about what Antonio Meroni was planning, they couldn't figure it out. He was a tricky mobster and probably one of the most dangerous they'd encountered. Which is understandable considering that they rarely had any mobs in Metro City. The warden was very proud of how his city's streets were normally clean aside from petty crimes. They would of course get big crimes though at times.

There was a then a knock on the door. "Come in." he said.

The door opened revealing a young man with dirty blonde hair. His eyes a deep brown and he walked into the room a bit timidly. "Warden?"

The gray-haired man spun his chair around and looked at the officer. "Ah, hello there Hank." he greeted him as he stood up. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just dropping these papers off for Vince." Hank said as he held the papers out to the man.

The warden took them and leafed through them with his thumb. "These are the paper and pictures of Antonio?"

"Yes sir." Hank said.

The warden nodded. "Very good. I'll be looking through them, thanks Hank."

"It's no problem warden." Hank said and the warden nodded and turned to his desk and set the papers down. But he noticed then that the officer wasn't leaving.

"Something troubling you Hank?" he asked as he turned to him.

"W-well...I was just wondering sir...when are we going to tell Megamind about-"

"I don't know." the warden interrupted. "Soon."

"Don't you think we should tell him like...now?"

The warden sighed. "I'm thinking I will tomorrow." he said. "I feel awful keeping it from him."

"I agree sir." Hank said as he nodded. "Well, I suppose I'll be going now. Have a good night warden."

"Yes, you too Hank." the gray-haired man said as he watched the officer leave, the blinds on his door shaking as the door shut.

* * *

His shoes were tapping along the sidewalk as he made his way home. The rubber soles at the bottom scratching along the concrete. Megamind kept his head down and looking at his leather converses.

The streets were busy with people enjoying their evening. The sky was dark now and he looked at a clock through a store window to see that it was now eight o'clock.

He sighed as he still had a ways to go before he got home. He didn't mind though, he didn't feel much like going to the lair anyway. Perhaps he'd stay at Roxanne's tonight.

Megamind could feel stares as he walked along the sidewalk. Few said greetings. They had all by now heard of Minion and what had happened, they all probably knew he didn't feel up to talking much. They could especially tell by the way he had a slump in his walk instead of the normal peppy walking he did.

"Hey..." a quiet voice came as he walked past an alleyway. Catching the voice through his sharp hearing, he stopped walking and looked back at it. His eyes swiveled around, wondering if the voice had been talking to someone else. But no one seemed to be stopping.

Curiously, he walked back to the alleyway and he heard it again, "Hey!" it whispered.

Megamind looked into the dark opening and was debating whether to enter or just keep on walking. "Come here!" it whispered and Megamind took a step forward into the alleyway.

Normally, if you'd hear a voice in an alleyway, you'd keep on your way down the street. But Megamind recognized the voice.

He could hardly see anything as he made his way through the dark, narrow passage. "I'm over here!" the voice whispered.

"Where?" Megamind whispered back, he felt somewhat foolish whispering to a possible stranger in a dark alleyway. But when he'd asked, he didn't hear a response from the whisperer.

He took a few more steps forward, but still didn't hear the person talking. He looked around and then back at the entrance where he saw citizens walking in the street lamps. Megamind was about to turn back to where he'd come from until he heard a rustle from behind him.

Turning sharply, he looked to see who it was but saw nothing. He heard it again coming from up ahead where there was a corner to turn at. He looked at it curiously and heard rustling coming from right beside him.

He turned his head sharply, startled and then let out a breath as to what he saw.

Rats. That's all they were. Rats eating at some stray food that had fallen out of the dumpster.

Megamind rubbed his forehead. "I'm losing my mind..." he muttered to himself.

He then turned and started on his way back. But before he could take a step, someone grabbed his shoulder form behind and pulled him behind the corner.

* * *

The warden sighed as he looked through the papers that Hank had dropped by his office. He couldn't find hardly any information that could help him figure out why Antonio would want to do what he did.

Perhaps Vince was right when he said that all he wanted to do was hurt Megamind. If not physically, then mentally.

But either way, Vince was now under arrest and sitting in his jail cell. Same with Antonio. Now all the warden had to worry about was the other thugs that work for them. He had to make sure no more messages got out to them.

* * *

"Ow!"

"_Wayne_?" Megamind snapped as he jerked out of the large man's grasp. "_What are you doing here_?"

"To talk to you! Ow...you really clocked me good in the jaw..." he said as he moved his jaw around with his hand, trying to relieve the aching feeling.

"You couldn't have done that outside of an alleyway?" he snapped again.

"Dang...did you have like...brass knuckled on when you punched me?" Wayne complained again.

"What was I supposed to do? You grabbed me in a dark alleyway!"

"Sorry about that little buddy." he said. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Megamind sighed. "Well, I just came back from the station. The warden had told me that Antonio Meroni knew something."

"And? Does he?" Wayne asked, he'd been informed on Antonio when Megamind and Minion had caught him. They'd told him about it.

"It deffinetly seems like it." Megamind said. "I spoke with him and it seemed like he was hinting something. I don't really know..."

"Well, maybe you should stay out of it." Wayne said.

Megamind looked at him with confusion. "What?"

"Think about it...this guy obviously has some kind of grudge against you."

"Yeah, but now their in jail. What can they possibly do now?" Megamind pointed out.

"Did being in jail ever stop you?" Wayne asked.

There was a moment of silence before Wayne broke it. "Look, what happened to Minion was horrible, I know..."

"I have to stick with this case, Wayne." Megamind said quietly. "I have to, they killed Minion."

"I understand." he nodded and he then looked at his friend in those emerald green eyes. He gripped his shoulders. "Just tell me you won't go off doing anything stupid or crazy."

"Why would I do anything stupid?" Megamind asked.

"Really?" Wayne grinned.

Megamind rolled his eyes. "Alright, you have a point. But I can't say I won't do anything crazy."

"Good enough." Wayne grinned at him.

* * *

Roxanne was typing on her laptop while she sat on her couch. She was working on what she was going to say for the morning news the next day.

Reaching over, she grabbed her glass of wine from the side table and took a sip. She closed her eyes, enjoying the flavor the clear, yellowish liquid left in her mouth.

Her cell phone then started ringing as it played her ringtone. She picked it up from where it sat beside her on the cushion and flipped it open. She put it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Can stay at your place for the night?" it was from Megamind and she grinned.

"Of course, I'm here now."

"Okay, you want me to pick anything up while I'm out?" he asked.

"I'm good." she answered.

"Alright, I'll be by soon."

"Okay." she said. "Love you."

"Love you too." he said and he hung up.

Roxanne then snapped her phone shut and put it beside her again. Looking at her laptop screen, she thought for a moment on what to type next and then began typing away on her keyboard again. The keys making a quiet tapping noise as they were pressed down by her fingers.

Roxanne's phone went off again and she picked it up. She put it to her ear and grinned, "Yes dear who just called a few seconds ago?" she teased.

What she heard from the other line made chills go up her arms.

"Are you sure you're good?" the raspy, slightly nasally voice said from the other end.

Roxanne looked away from her laptop with a curious expression on her face. "Who's this?"

"Because I have a feeling you won't be for long." the other line said.

"Who are you?" she asked, frightened by how this stranger somehow knew what she'd said just moments before. "What do you want?"

"I just want to inform you on what I see."

"What are you talking about?" Roxanne asked as she got up from the couch and looked out the window, making sure no one was on her balcony even though she was on the fifth floor.

"I see a man of a primary color." the other line said. "He's walking by the television shop. It appears his shoe needs tied."

Roxanne's eyes widened as she realized what she was hearing. "Turn your television on Roxanne." she heard the other line say. "Channel 3."

Rushing over to the television, she turned it on and switched it to the channel she was ordered to. She gasped at what she saw.

Her boyfriend was kneeling down and tying the laces on his shoes. "How are you doing this?" she breathed into the phone. She then saw Megamind reach into his pocket and pull out his cell phone.

* * *

Megamind flipped open his phone to read the text message.

"Boom." he read to himself. He looked at the number and he didn't recognize it. "What?" he mumbled to himself and then shrugged.

He then saw another text message and he stood up slowly looking at it. "8:30"

"Boom 8:30?" Megamind questioned.

There was then a loud explosion that came from worn down car that had looked to be beyond repair. Megamind stumbled back along with other citizens as some screamed.

In the next second, he felt a sharp something in his neck.

He brought his hand up and felt it, he pulled it out and looked at it. He twirled it around between his fingers as he looked at the tranquilizer dart. "Wha-?" He started, but the next moment, his vision blurred and spun.

The last thing he felt was someone grabbing him and pulling him into a dark alleyway.

* * *

"Megamind!" Roxanne yelled as she saw what had happened on the television. But it then switched off and she spoke into the phone, "Let him go!"

"How does this feel Roxanne?" the other line said.

Roxanne had tears streaming down her face. "WHO ARE YOU?" she demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough." it said before the other line hung up.

**...**

**Mysterious! OHhhhhhhhHHhh...**


	7. Debole's Mask And The Ukrainian Man

**Watch Me Burn, Hear Me Cry**

**Chapter 7  
**

There were muffled voices coming from off to the side. Was it the side? Or was it coming from somewhere else?

Eyes opened to see a tan cloth.

_'What?'_

His mouth opened to try and say something but he found that he couldn't talk. A rag was wrapped around his face and in his mouth so he couldn't say anything, just make a noise of confusion.

His noise of confusion soon turned into a noise of panic though as he tried to kick his legs out at anything, only to hear rattling metal.

He then tried moving his hands but found that he couldn't move them and felt something tight keeping his hands in place beside him.

Making another muffled noise of panic and confusion, he then heard a door open.

Footsteps made their way across the cold, concrete floor. The footsteps then stopped right in front of him and he heard a small shuffling of clothes as someone leaned down in front of him.

Feeling cold hands on his face, the blindfold was lifted from his eyes. Opening them, he squinted immediately as a harsh, fluorescent light hung over his head and shined down on him.

"Hello zher mister Meegamind." a voice said in a Ukrainian accent.

Megamind blinked a couple times and looked in front of him with his still squinted eyes as they adjusted to the light.

What he could make out of the man was yellow-tinted sunglasses and a black wife beater. Looking the man up and down he could see his dark green khaki pants and black, heavy duty boots. The man's hair was greasy and tied back into a pony tail, but a few loose strands of hair hung down in his face.

The man had a grin on his lips as he waited for Megamind do something. He seemed amused at the lost and confused look on the blue alien's face.

"You seem confoozed. I'm not zaying I'm surprized." the man said, still leaning down at where Megamind sat, stuck to the chair. "You seem really zmart."

Megamind didn't say anything and the man seemed rather eager to hear him speak. But how could he? The rag was still in his mouth preventing him.

The man seemed to realize this as he then untied it from behind his neck and he placed it in his pants pocket. "You zeem a bit dizoriented too." he pointed out.

"Who are you?" Megamind asked as he looked lazily at the greasy man.

"I am mister Borysko." he answered. "I of course already know who you are."

"Ukrainian?" Megamind questioned and Borysko cocked his head in question. "I would think that you'd be working with Antonio."

Borysko chuckled. "You zeem to already be piecing zis whole ting togezher."

"I try." Megamind said as he tried making his head clear through talking.

The door behind the man opened with a loud creak and the man walked in.

Was it a man? Megamind couldn't tell at first until the person said in a booming, yet high-type voice, "Borysko!"

"Ah, hello zhere Debole." Borysko greeted him as he finally stood straight and turned his fascinated eyes away from the blue alien.

The man who was referred to as 'Debole' had black jeans on with a tight, black muscle shirt on. Though he didn't have any big muscles to brag about to speak of. He wore the same type of boots as Borysko and the thing that really puzzled Megamind was the way his face looked.

He couldn't see it.

Where the man's face would be was a mask. It was a simple white mask with two black circles for eyes and a black, mouth that was curved up into a smile.

Megamind was getting a headache from all the confusion he was enduring. He had a slight ache where the tranquilizer dart had pierced his skin on the side of his neck. And he could feel the white bandage rub on his skin every time his head lolled around.

"Enough of this small talk. It's time to get down to business." Debole said as he walked over beside Borysko and looked down at Megamind. Or was he looking down? Megamind wasn't sure what his face was doing behind that mask.

"Hello there, Megamind." Debole slid a chair over, it making a loud scraping noise as he pulled it over. He sat in it and looked at the blue alien that he was now at an even level with. "I bet you're wondering why you're here."

"The thought didn't cross my mind." Megamind said sarcastically as he looked tiredly at the masked man.

"I take it you enjoy experiments." Debole said.

"What?" Megamind asked.

"You invents things, experiment with things. Different chemicals, liquids, solids, that kind of thing..." Debole kept talking as Megamind's head lolled around and his face had a frustrated expression.

"Just tell me why I'm here!" he snapped.

Debole stopped talking as he sat and stared at the blue alien in front of him. Megamind didn't admit it, but it creeped him out the way the simple, white mask eyed him. The way the masked man didn't seem to move after being snapped at.

In the next moment though, his hand shot out and he hit Megamind hard on the side of the face. He made a noise of surprise as his head snapped to the side.

The hit had caught him right on the end of his eye and it pounded from where the bruise would most likely form later. Megamind looked slowly back over at the man who looked at him as if nothing had just happened.

"You'll soon find that you're attitude won't get you far here." Debole said simply but with venom.

"Mind telling me where 'here' is?" Megamind asked with even more attitude.

"We can't tell you that." Borysko said, who was now sitting as well facing him.

"No." Debole said. "But we can tell you why you are here."

"Then tell me mask face." Megamind snapped again.

Debole hit Megamind hard in the face again and he made another noise of surprise as his head was jerked to the side again. "You don't order us around..." he said as Megamind turned, breathing deeply toward him. "We order you around from now on."

"I'd like to see you try and order me around." Megamind said in a angry and somewhat scratchy voice.

This time, another fist came out and hit him in the mouth. It was Borysko's and the man gasped when he saw what he'd done. It wasn't a gasp of apology and regret, but a gasp of excitement.

Debole stood up and gripped Megamind's jaw hard with one hand. Megamind was breathing heavily with anger as he felt blood trickling from his lower lip and onto his chin.

"We're using you as a little experiment." Debole said, his face close to Megamind's and his smelly breath brushed along his nostrils. "It's a little experiment that will cause a big change."

Megamind took another deep breath and then said in an angry voice, "A big change in what?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Roxanne sniffed as she dabbed at her eyes again with the tissue. Vince sat at his desk and watched her with sympathy and the warden was off to the side, leaning against the wall.

"You have no idea who it could have possibly been?" Vince asked in a low, caring voice.

"I already told you." Roxanne said in a tearful voice as she looked up from dabbing her eyes. Her makeup ran partly down her face. "I have no clue who it was!"

"Can you tell us the number that called?" the warden asked.

Roxanne nodded and slipped it out of her pocket. "It was the latest call." she said as the two men searched through her phone.

When they found it, Vince wrote it down on a pad of paper that had more notes on it that he'd found out from what else Roxanne had told them.

"If you don't mind Roxanne, can we borrow this for the night?" Vince asked and Roxanne nodded.

"We'll give you a spare with your emergency numbers in case you need to call someone." the warden said and she nodded again.

The warden then walked over to where she sat and he kneeled down in front of her. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he said, "We'll find him. Don't worry, you'll see." he said.

Roxanne dabbed at her eyes again. "Thank you..."

Roxanne pulled up to the school house after leaving the station. She got out of her car and walked up to the door, she knocked and footsteps were heard from inside.

Opening the door, Wayne looked down at her and was going to greet her with a smile and 'hello' but noticed how she was crying. Concern immediately covered his features. "Roxanne?"

"Oh, Wayne!" she cried as she leaped forward and wrapped him in a hug.

Wayne was surprised at first but then gently wrapped his arms around her as she dug her face into his white, fluffy robe.

Even though Wayne wasn't sure what had upset her, he had a dreading feeling that it had something to do with his little, blue buddy.

* * *

**I bet you guys are getting tired of hearing the 'you'll find out soon enough'. Sowwy! XD**


	8. Agent of Chaos

Felt like updating again. Sorry for the while to update! I'm not sure if there's anyone still following this. But I want to update anyway, just in case.

And another thing, I'm using some lines from _The Dark Knight._ Even though some of the lines may be mixed up, I'm just letting you know in case it sounds familiar.

I don't own _The Dark Knight _or _Megamind._

**Watch Me Burn, Hear Me Cry**

**Chapter 8**

Megamind looked up with dreary eyes and blurred vision. He could still make out Debole's masked face as well as the Ukrainian man's accented voice. He was processing sights and sounds slowly though, he's never processed things this slowly. At least he hasn't for as long as he could remember. They didn't call him Megamind for nothing.

"I zhuppos ve shall zee how thizz workz in about fifa-teen minoots?" Borysko asked Debole who was still staring at the syringe. Though it was now empty, the liquid inside had left a slimy, glowing orange substance along the sides of the tool. He examined it as he turned it round and round in his fingers.

But he still answered Borysko with, "That's right."

"I'm excited," the man said in a giggly voice as he clapped his hands.

Debole then set down the syringe and bent down at Megamind's eye level where he sat strapped to the chair. He looked at his eyes, how they seemed to slowly be getting more bloodshot and his skin seemed to becoming a paler shade of blue. "Strange stuff isn't it?" Debole asked him in a low voice, "It seems to be affecting you now. But you wait, it'll do more."

Megamind looked at him groggily but couldn't seem to form words from his mouth. It was as if his face had gone numb or he'd lost ability to talk. But he didn't lose his ability to glare at the man that had stuck the needle in his skin. He didn't know what this was supposed to do to him.

**...**

The warden walked down the hallway early the next morning. His leather shoes clacked against the concrete floor as he made his way by the cells with inmates inside. He paid them no mind as he was on his way to a specific destination.

Stopping in front of Vince Bellatron's cell he called in there to wake up the prisoner. The man jolted awake and looked over at the warden who was waiting for him to get off his bed. When he did, he walked up to the bars and looked right at the warden. "And what can I do for you on this fine morning warden?" he asked.

"We need to talk," he answered seriously.

In the interrogation room, the warden sat across from Vince as the man sat casually in his seat despite the man watching him. "I need to know what you and Antonio are planning," the warden said.

"It ain't just us," the criminal answered, "There's our men in on it too."

"So you admit it," the warden said, "You are plotting something.

"Plotted," Vince said matter-of-factly. And when he saw the warden's puzzled expression he explained, "Unless I'm mistaken, I think the plan has already been put into action. Megamind's been kidnapped hasn't he?"

"Where is he." The warden stated more instead of questioned.

"I can't say," Vince answered, "But that's not even the most problematic thing on your agenda. There's something going on that you don't even know about warden."

"And what is it?" he asked with venom.

Vince smiled and then said, "Something big."

**...**

Megamind glared up at Borysko as he spun his knife playfully with his fingers. He was smiling cruelly at him as he was having a good time. There was a long cut from between Megamind's eyes, across his cheek and to his chin. Apparently, through Megamind's dazed stupor, Debole had told the man that he could do what he wanted. Just to not hurt him too bad, it might affect the experiment.

But Megamind was started to gain back his senses and was able to process things clearer. And at the same time, he felt rage. More angry than he was before at these mobsters.

"Borysko!" a voice snapped and the man turned to see that Debole had walked back into the room along with about five other thugs, "How is he-" he then stopped and said, "I see you've gotten creative?"

"I have," he answered.

"And has he gotten back to his senses a little more?"

"I don't know," Borysko answered, "He von't talk."

"Won't talk?" Debole asked as he turned to Megamind who looked back at him. Debole noticed that he was no longer glaring at him, just staring blankly. "And why won't you talk now?" He thought for a moment when Megamind still wouldn't talk. He thne undid Megamind's binds to the chair. "There, you can get up off the chair. Can you talk too?"

Debole saw Megamind looking right up at him but not saying a word. Not glaring, not talking, not making any noise. Just staring with those freakish eyes he now had. They were no longer the beautiful emerald green. They were now red and they seemed to take up alot of his eye, and his pupils were larger and darker. And they stared. His skin was a paler blue as his finger nails seemed to have become a darker color.

In a way the stare of the blue man freaked him out. And the strange thing was that he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from his gaze. His seemingly dulled gaze. It almost looked as if he were in some sort of trance or as if he wasn't taking in anything that had just been said. The blood from the wound that Borysko gave him dripped from his face in a red river of blood. Debole still stared, and Megamind stared back. Unblinking. No expression.

"I'm not sure if it's working or not," Debole concluded as he turned to the other men, "It's hard to tell."

"Are you going to do another experiment on me?" he heard a voice behind him. Debole turned to look at the man he'd kidnapped still staring at him.

"So you talk when my back is turned," he smirked, "And you ask if we'll experiment on you more."

"I can talk to you now when you're facing me," Megamind answered.

"I suppose I should tell you why we stuck that needle in you and put a substance in your veins," Debole said, "I want you to work for me. But by working for me you'll also be working for Vince as well as Antonio. All these people you should already kno-"

But he stopped talking as he realized that the blue man was laughing quietly. Debole looked at him strangely as well as the other men behind him. "You..." Megamind muttered, "You think that just because there's a drug in me then I'll do what you want me to do?"

They men looked at each other stupidly as Megamind then said, "You're all cowards."

"We're cowards, eh?" Debole snapped as he bent down at his level and looked at him threateningly. But Megamind didn't seemed fazed at all by his threatening glare. "And what makes you say that?"

"You kidnap me after so many years of failures," Megamind said.

"What are you talking about?" Debole snapped again.

"Years ago these cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you," Megamind said. He paused for a moment before continueing, "They wouldn't cross you because Metroman wasn't strong enough to try and stop any of you. And since Metroman's become a superhero, you all run off like scared rabbits."

"Well what are you proposing then?" one of the men asked, "Metroman's dead."

Megamind grinned as blood streamed from the wound that Borysko had done to his face, "No he's not."

The men all looked at eachother with shock at what Megamind had just said. The blue man then stood up from the chair and started to walk out but Borysko attempted to stop him. Megamind swung around and punched him square in the face and the man went down with a thud on the floor. The other men started going after him too with little knowing that they weren't gonig to win.

**...**

Megamind strolled out of the place he had been held captive at. He smelled the Metrocity air again as he closed his eyes. He then let the breath out slow as he opened his now red-pupiled eyes. He was out of that place, out to now roam free through the city. But Megamind knew he had stuff to do. He had created jobs for himself already.

"And here we go," he said to himself in a gruff voice as he started walking back toward the city.

He had no plans, no schemes. He wasn't a schemer, schemers try and control their little worlds. Schemers like the warden, the lawyers, the mobsters, the cops. No, he wasn't a schemer. He was going to try and show them how pathetic their attempts to control everything really is.

The only plan he had was panic. Panic that will strike this city to it's core. The anarchy he will introduce with upset the established order. Everything will become chaos.

And he _is_ the _agent_ of chaos.


	9. This Time it won't be a Game

**Watch Me Burn, Hear Me Cry**

**Chapter 9**

The warden looked around at the large, abandoned lair. He looked around at all the detectives that were throughout the place trying to find clues. But none of them had seemed to find anything. This was all just so strange. It almost seemed as though Megamind had disappeared.

Roxanne was still a woman of distress. She would hardly eat and hardly slept. Last time the warden had seen her was earlier on that day and she didn't look her best. Her eyes had bags underneath and were bloodshot. Almost as if she'd been crying for the whole week.

The warden went into Megamind's bedroom, the covers were still unmade from the last time he slept in them. He looked at the pictures hanging on the walls and on the nightstand. Pictures of him, Minion, and Roxanne. Sighing, the warden looked at the faces of all three of them, looking so happy and cheerful.

The warden's cell phone then rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the number. He furrowed his eyebrows, realizing that he didn't recognize the number. Flipping it open then, he put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Warden," someone said on the other end. The voice sounded somewhat scratchy and rough, but still somewhat familiar.

"Yes?" the warden asked. "Who is this?"

"Someone that's been missing."

The warden's eyes got wide and he said, "Megamind? Where have you been? Where are you now? Are you alright?"

"I have a question warden..." he said, not responding to any of the questions that had just been asked. "Where are you keeping Minion's body?"

The warden's face fell. He hadn't told him this yet, he thought he would need more time to recover from what happened to Minion. "Um...Megamind..." he sighed then and said, "Minion's body is missing. "The other line was silent and the warden wasn't sure whether he was still connected or not. But he continued talking anyway. "It's been missing since the day he was killed. I'm sorry we should have told you sooner."

The other line was still silent and the warden asked, "Megamind? You there?"

"Yeah. You should have told me alot sooner." And then he hung up.

**...**

Wayne was driving in his car with his usual scruffy beard. He had on his detective jacket and hat as a disguise. Looking over at Roxanne in the passenger side of her car he could see that her eyes were bloodshot. This had been hard on her. Extremely hard. But he wanted to try and take her mind off of it as well as his own.

Walking into the restaurant, they sat at the bar and Wayne told the bartender that they wanted two glasses of plain tequila. "I've never had plain tequila before." Roxanne said as the glasses were set down in front of them.

"Well why don't you try it?" Wayne said as he picked up his own. "It's a little strong but you might like it."

Roxanne lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. She winced a little at the burn as the drink went down her throat. But she then took a breath at the way it for some reason soothed her. "So how's the job going Roxie?" he asked.

"Look Wayne..." Roxanne said as she moved her fingers up and down the glass. "I appreciate you taking me out and all. And I know you just want to take my mind off of everything but...I can't."

"I understand," he sighed as he took another drink from the glass as if it didn't affect him at all. "I can't seem to get out of my mind either."

"There's no point in trying to get it out," Roxanne said.

"You know..." Wayne said as he leaned on the bar counter. "Megamind can escape. You know he has his ways of getting out of sticky situations. I think I would know." he smiled a bit at that last part.

Roxanne couldn't hold back a small smile as well. But then it quickly faded and she took another sip of her drink. She then felt something hard hit her in the back of her head, making her drop her glass on the floor. "Oh!" she said as the liquid spilled on the floor.

"Don't worry, I got it," Wayne said as he started to lean over. But then someone knocked against him, causing his face to move forward. And what happened next made their eyes both go wide in surprise.

Outside the window of the bar, red eyes under disguise of a man looked in on his girlfriend and friend. Their lips were locked together and it made him cringe. He's missing for a week and she already has an interest in someone else? And why is he making the moves on her anyway? He turned away from the window and went down an alley, away from the scene of betrayal.

Roxanne and Wayne seperated and gasped at what had just happened. "I'm so sorry Roxanne!" Wayne said. "Someone bumped into me and-"

"It's okay, it's okay," she said. "It was an accident. It's fine." She then picked up the hard thing that had hit her in the back of the head. "Someone threw a spoon at me."

Wayne looked at the eating utensil in her hand, his reflection seemingly warped. But he just shrugged as Roxanne looked at him with a questioning expression.

**...**

Blue hands moved about his work as he hammered, used the screwdriver, nail gun, and other various tools. There were clicks, electric noises, pounding and other kinds of noises coming from where he now worked. There were cobwebs handing from the ceiling and in the corners of the walls. The floor was a dirty, white tile. His baby seal leather boots clacked against them as he walked around. There were sparks seen as he blowtorched his creation that he was nearly done with.

Megamind then set the blowtorch down on the desk he had been working on. This desk was alot smaller than the one back at his old lair.

"Tiptoeing through the tulips we go..." he mumbled to himself in a seemingly psychotic way. "La dee da..."

What he was workign on was almost finished and he went over to some newspaper clippings that he's stuck up on a corkboard. The headlines were that of, Minion Murdered, Megamind Missing, Megamind Still Not Found, Where Is Megamind?.

"Where am I, where am I." Megamind muttered as he moved about the room. "I'm just here wondering where Minion is and watching my girlfriend kiss my friend. That's where I am."

Megamind continued muttereing to himself as he put the finishing touches on what he was working on. "Time to get to work." he then said.

**...**

Citizens moved through the streets of Metro City. Some even had newspapers, reading the latest on what was happening. It was in the late afternoon, it was almost evening now. Roxanne and Wayne walked together past shops and on different streets. Not really sure on where they were going, just walking.

Talking and walking, trying to feel at least a little better than they had been. Wayne had gotten Roxanne to smile a little and she'd gotten him to smile a little as well. This seemed to be one step of progress.

Just then, Roxanne's phone started ringing and she looked at the number. She didn't recognize it but she still answered. "Hello?"

"Roxanne..." someone said on the other end.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"I must say I'm a little bit disappointed in you," he said.

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"I'm missing for a week and you already lock lips with another man," he said and Roxanne's eyes go wide.

"Megamind? Megamind, is that you?" Roxanne asked and Wayne looked at her with surprise.

The other line then hung up and Roxanne looked at her phone. "Was that him?" Wayne asked.

"I-I don't know...I think?" Roxanne's voice seemed to be shaking.

There was a large television screen that normally showed advertisements on the street. But the screen was pulled away from an advertisement for a makeup product and went black. This made the large light go out, making the street seem somewhat darker. "Citizens of Metrocity..." a scratchy and rough voice said, seeming to echo through the streets. "I have a question for all of you..."

The citizens stopped walking and looked up at the black screen. They had confused looks on their faces as they looked at each other.

"Why is it that the whole city seems to go _insane _when a life is at stake? Why do we all lose our minds if I were to say that I was going to blow up a building, but not tell you which one?" The citizens were starting to get freaked out and have looks of fear on their faces. "And what if I were to tell you all that someone that you thought were dead, really wasn't? Would you be surprised? Angry? Take Metroman for example...you think he's dead don't you? But he isn't. He's in the street you're on at this very moment."

Wayne's eyes got wide and the citizens started looking around. More mutterings were heard. "What if I were to say that I'm about to take over the city?" The screen then showed Megamind's face, his eyes red and pupils extremely dilated. A long, deep gash went from in between his eyes around his nose, along his cheek and down to his chin.

The citizens gasped and started talking wildly. Roxanne and Wayne's eyes got even wider. "This time though...it won't be a game."

The screen then went back to the advertisement and the citizens started panicking. Talking madly about Metroman, Megamind, what they'd heard on the television. Wayne was about to dash into an alley when someone shouted, "Hey! There he is!" Wayne turned to see someone pointing at him. "He's here! It's Metroman!"

With a frantic look around as people started realizing it was him, he flew up into the air and took off.


End file.
